Silver Lining
by Xenonwing
Summary: AU. What if Zhane had not revealed his identity as Psycho Silver too soon? What if he joined the Psychos? And what are these feelings that the brain-washed Astronema is starting to develop, or better, re-develop? Zhane/Karone.
1. Psycho Silver

**Silver Lining**

**A Power Rangers FanFic**

**Chapter 1: Psycho Silver**

**Summary: **AU. What if Zhane had not revealed his identity as Psycho Silver too soon? What if he joined the Psychos? And what are these feelings that the brain-washed Astronema is starting to develop, or better, re-develop? Zhane/Karone.

~ZhaneKaroneZhaneKaroneZhaneKarone~

This was even more insane than he was!

Psycho Blue stood gazing at his team-mates Psycho Red and Psycho Black as they fought all the Blue Space Rangers. Yes, _all _the Blue Rangers. Despite the fact that their previous trick failed, it seems that this time they had outsmarted them. With all of them dressed as the Blue Ranger, it was impossible to tell who was who. Where was Psycho Yellow when you needed her?!

And what was pissing him off the most was the fact that _all _of them were his counterparts now!

"This is hopeless!" He yelled out in frustration, "The Blue Ranger could be any one of them!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, white lightning struck the ground with such incredible force that it sent all the Rangers – Psycho or Power – packing. They were so powerful that they caused immense destruction. Fireballs erupted from the ground like a volcanic ash and you couldn't even see clearly due to the smoke.

As the smoke from the explosions cleared, we could see all the Five Blue Rangers struggling to get up on the ground and the Psychos standing a little behind them. Even though they had no mouths, you could tell they were gaping as they saw a figure walk towards them from behind the searing flames.

"Who's that?" one of the Blue Rangers called out.

The mysterious attacker came through the fire and stood in front of all the Rangers so they could see him clearly. Everyone's jaws would've been fifty stories underneath the Earth right about now if their helmets had not kept them in place. There, he stood in full Psycho Ranger uniform, his bright silver armour gleaming in the sunlight.

"Yes…" he said. The Power Rangers gasped as they stood back up on their feet.

The new guy struck a pose. "I'm the Silver Psycho Ranger, and I'm here to destroy the Power Rangers. Once and for all!"

"Dream on!" Psycho Black yelled at him from behind, pointing an accusing finger before putting his fists at his sides and clenching them tightly, "The Rangers are ours!"

Psycho Silver pulled out his Psycho Sabre and pointed it at the Psychos "You dare defy me?!" he yelled, killer intent seething from his voice in waves. "You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?! Now listen up!" Psycho Silver got into a battle stance, "They. Are. _Mine_!!!"

And before anyone realized what happened, Psycho Silver had flipped over to the Blue Rangers and obliterated two of them with his Psycho Sabre.

Psycho Blue growled in rage as he saw a third Blue Ranger go down by Psycho Silver's hand, "What's he doing?!"

This was not in the plan. He was supposed to beat the Blue Ranger. Even if only one of them was the real one… they were still **blue**! It was his job, his mission, his life's purpose! No one could steal the Blue Ranger from him, even if they were fake! Apparently, the other Psychos were on a similar train of thought.

"I can't let him have the Red Ranger, he's mine!" Psycho Red hissed.

"And there was no way he's stealing the Black Ranger from me!" Psycho Black agreed as he clenched his fist in front of his face and thrust it aside as a symbol of determination. Psycho Blue did the exact same thing as his "brother", only with the opposite hand.

"Grr… Just who does this guy think he is?!"

By now, Psycho Silver had defeated the remaining Blue Rangers and turned his attention to the Psychos.

"We have to stop him!" Red yelled and charged towards Silver with a battle-cry, Black following suit.

As the three Psycho Rangers stood facing each other, Red announced: "Those are our Rangers!"

"Hands off!" Psycho Black yelled.

Apparently, teamwork was a word that Astronema forgot to program in the minds of the Psycho Rangers, as Psycho Blue struck Red and Black both from behind with his lightning attack, causing severe damage to the two.

"You two get out of here!" Blue yelled, "I'll handle Psycho Silver!"

"You'll regret this…" Black said.

"If that's your wish… Good riddance!" Red said, and they both disappeared.

Psycho Blue turned and faced Psycho Silver and pointed his Axe at him, "As for you!"

"Uh-uh-uh," Silver waved his finger mockingly at Blue. "It's not nice to point!"

"Oh I'll show you, nice!" Blue aimed the palm of his hand at Silver and the latter was sent flying away by an unknown force.

Realizing that one Blue Ranger had stood back up, Psycho Blue laughed maniacally and turned towards him, "I guess that leaves just you, and me!" He said, pointing his Psycho Axe at who was the actual Blue Space Ranger.

"Oh no," TJ gasped out.

"I wouldn't count on that just yet, pal!"

"What?!" Psycho Blue turned around just in time to get slashed straight in the chest by Silver's Psycho Sabre at point-blank range. Sparks flew from his suit and he was sent rocketing away from the Blue Ranger.

"Why you-" he didn't get a chance to complete his sentence, as at that moment a beam struck both Psycho Blue and Psycho Silver and they disappeared into thin air.

"What in the name of Chuck Norris just happened?" TJ wondered out loud.

~ZhaneKaroneZhaneKaroneZhaneKarone~

"-little piece of shit!" Psycho Blue finished his sentence.

"What the?" Psycho Silver wondered out loud as he noticed their new surroundings. He knew this place; he had been here before… the Dark Fortress.

"Eh?! What the Hell?! How did we get here?!" Psycho Blue yelled in outrage. He didn't get a chance to annihilate the Blue Ranger!

"Welcome home, lovechild." Psycho Yellow replied.

"Where the Hell were you when we were fighting the Rangers?!" Blue yelled in outrage. Yellow was spared a chance to respond as Astronema walked in on them.

"Psycho Blue, Psycho Yellow," she started, and then turned to glare at the newest Psycho Ranger, "And you… who are you?"

Zhane stared. There she was, the woman he had fallen in love with, now brain-washed into an evil Princess. No, he had a mission, and he couldn't let feelings get in the way. Not now, not here, "All I know is that I'm the Silver Psycho Ranger, and my mission is to destroy all the Power Rangers, especially the Silver Ranger."

Astronema smirked, "Is that so? I don't remember ever creating a Psycho Silver."

Zhane gulped in his thoughts. _Please work… _"That is none of my concern."

"I don't care whoever he is, I want him destroyed!" Psycho Blue yelled.

Astronema pointed her Wrath Staff at Blue's neck, "_I _make the rules. Remember that."

Blue seethed in response but remained quite. Inside his head though, there were some very colourful words playing around. Yellow meanwhile, was staring at Psycho Silver suspiciously.

"We created the Psycho Rangers using the data we acquired from the Morphers of the Space Rangers," Ecliptor said behind Astronema, "We must have captured the Silver Rangers data too, but it took time to process and manifest itself in Psycho Silver. He _is _the strongest Power Ranger in the Universe, Princess."

"Hm…" Astronema hummed.

_Yay. Go me. _Zhane thought. There was a moment of silence, after which Astronema pointed her staff at Silver.

"If I find anything out of the ordinary…" She left the sentence hanging.

"Yes, Ma'am." Silver responded, a hint of humour in his voice, but to his fortune, Astronema ignored it.

"See?!" Blue suddenly jumped in, "He's too polite to be a Psycho Ranger! I swear, this is some kinda fraud! There is no Psycho Silver!"

Astronema fired her Wrath Staff at Blue, who screamed and fell on his knees. "What I did tell you? **I** make the rules."

Blue, now having had enough lunged at Astronema at hyperspeed, Psycho Axe drawn. In that span of what seemed like an eternity but was actually a second, Ecliptor rushed in to protect Astronema but was not fast enough to match the speed of a Psycho. No one was…

Except a Psycho himself.

In a flash of silver, Psycho Silver had grabbed Psycho Blue and slammed him into a wall with incredible speed. Blue stared at Silver with a mix of anger and shock, even though no expressions were visible off his helmet. Silver seemed to be radiating killer intent, "Touch the Princess, and you die."

Ecliptor and Astronema looked at him with shock. Astronema, however, settled back into her calm demeanour quicker than anyone could guess.

"Why you loyal dog!" Blue hissed at Silver. Astronema pointed her staff at Psycho Blue.

"If you ever try that again, you'll be destroyed before you can even get a chance to say "Psycho"." She turned to smirk at Psycho Silver, an act which sort of unnerved the others in the room.

"Humph, so the old 'Royal Knight saves the Princess and they fall in love' story, huh?" Psycho Yellow, who had been meek and quiet throughout the ordeal, said mockingly. Astronema glared daggers at her, turned back on her heel and walked away, but not before giving an order to Ecliptor.

"He stays."

**(To Be Continued)**

~ZhaneKaroneZhaneKaroneZhaneKarone~

**Author's Note: **This is my first Power Rangers fic so go easy on me. I actually am still a noob towards the Power Rangers continuity, as I have seen up till Wild Force but that was when I was too young and don't remember anymore now. Was just bored one day and decided to watch In Space. I fell in love with Karone and thought Zhane to be the most awesome Power Ranger in existence. Especially with his little stunt in _Five Of A Kind_ where he became Psycho Silver. I wished to see more of Psycho Silver so this little idea came into my mind. Hope you guys like it, and if you don't, not my problem. Rate and Review.


	2. Apples and Promises

**Silver Lining**

**A Power Rangers FanFic**

**Chapter 2: Apples and Promises**

**(Astro Megaship)**

"We _need _to sneak into the Dark Fortress! We just have too! Who knows what they're doing with Zhane over there?!"

Andros was pissed and he had a valid reason. He had faced many loses in life. His home planet had been deserted, he had lost his sister and his best friend had been in a coma for two years. And when his best friend had been revived and he had finally been reunited with his sister, both were taken away from him again. Karone had been brainwashed and Zhane had just disappeared into thin air.

He knew acting like a Psycho Ranger was a bad idea. He just… _Damn me! _He thought. _I always make the stupidest mistakes! I sent Karone back to the Dark Fortress and I was the one who came up with the Zhane Gone Psycho plan! It's my entire fault… _

Ashley seemed to have read his mind. "Don't blame yourself, Andros. It's not your fault. You were doing what you need to do, leading the Power Rangers to protect the Universe."

Andros put his face in his palm and sat in his chair.

"Andros, don't worry. We'll get both Zhane and Karone back," Carlos comforted. The other rangers nodded at that too.

"We're the Power Rangers; we've been through thick and thin together. We'll get through this too!" Cassie said.

"Those Psychos will be down before they know what hit 'em!" TJ nodded.

Andros smiled, "Thanks guys. You're the best. We _will_ get Karone and Zhane back!"

The doors suddenly _swished _open and Zhane walked in casually, nibbling on an apple with his hands in his pockets. He went up to his favourite chair, put his legs on the control panel and relaxed himself, continuing to nibble on his apple.

The others just stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Andros fell outta his seat.

Cassie fainted and fell on top of Carlos.

The others just stared more.

"Yo, what happened to her?" Zhane asked, taking a break from his apple and pointing at Ashley.

He was suddenly picked up by TJ – dropping his apple in the process - and slammed into a wall. "Who are you and what have you done with Zhane?!"

Zhane deadpanned. "You made me drop my apple."

The others stared at him even more now, except Andros, who suddenly started laughing like an idiot. "It's Zhane, alright! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

~ZhaneKaroneZhaneKaroneZhaneKarone~

"And that is what happened," Zhane told his story after Cassie had recovered. They all stood there gaping. It was unbelievable that they actually led Zhane into the Psycho team. This was completely out of the ordinary.

"This is perfect," TJ's face was so bright and happy that all signs of him being beat up by Psycho Blue disappeared. "Now we can know what they're planning and use it against them."

"And we can also find a way to bring Karone back," said Cassie.

"Zhane," Andros stood up. "Let's take a trip in space."

~ZhaneKaroneZhaneKaroneZhaneKarone~

**(Space)**

Red Ranger and Silver Ranger rode away on their Galaxy Gliders. "What do you want to talk about, Andros?" Zhane asked.

Red Ranger remained quiet.

"Andros?"

"Do you love Karone?"

Silver Ranger almost fell off the Galaxy Glider. "W-What?"

"You heard me."

"I… I mean, uh… that I…." Zhane sighed and bowed his head. "Yes, yes I… do."

Andros chuckled. "You're saying "I do" as if you're getting married. I'm gonna give you a Hell of a time if that happens."

If Zhane didn't have his helmet on right now, you guys would've thought he just morphed into the Red Ranger. "W-W-W-W-What?!!!"

Andros turned to look at Zhane. "Do you promise to bring her back, and take care of her?"

"Now _you_'re talking as if you're the priest on our marriage."

Now it was Andros' turn to almost fall off his Glider.

Underneath the mask, Zhane smiled and clenched his fist as a symbol of determination. "Yes, I do. Always."

Andros smiled too, "Race you to Sirius B."

"You're on!"

~ZhaneKaroneZhaneKaroneZhaneKarone~

**(Dark Fortress)**

"Where were you?" Psycho Red walked up to Psycho Silver and asked in a very demanding tone. Psychos Blue, Black and Yellow were standing behind him.

"Just strolling around." Psycho Silver replied casually.

"'Strolling around'?!" Psycho Red was angry, which was not a very good sign. "How _dare _you leave without my permission?!"

"You're not the boss of me," Psycho Silver replied in that same casual tone. "You have an apple you could spare?"

"What do you mean 'you're not my boss'?! **I** am the Leader of this team!!!" Psycho Red roared.

"No you're not," Silver pointed at Astronema, who was sitting up on her throne. "She's my boss."

"Why you wise-assed runt!" Psycho Red pulled out his Psycho Sword. Seeing the weapon, Silver also pulled out the Psycho Sabre.

"You really don't know who you're messing with, do you?" Silver asked.

"You're all talk and no guts!"

"What? Are you an idiot?" Psycho Silver started laughing maniacally – his own based off the Joker's laugh from _Batman: the Animated Series_. "The Silver Ranger is the strongest Power Ranger in the Universe. That's common knowledge. How strong would his Psycho counterpart be? Do the Math, smartass."

Psycho Red's eyes flashed in outrage. Astronema took this as her queue, got off her thrown and walked between Red and Silver. "Break it up, you Psychos," she turned towards Red, "And he's right. **I **am his only boss and he **is **the strongest Psycho Ranger. The Silver Ranger by himself is about as strong as any one of you Psychos. So Psycho Silver is the strongest."

As Astronema had her face towards Red and back towards Silver, Zhane showed Psycho Red "the finger".

Somewhere in the Universe, a Planet blew up with the amount of killer intent Psycho Red released. "**AH**!!! Fuck this!!!" Red pocketed his Psycho Sword and stomped away, a storm brewing in his head. Psycho Blue also 'humph'd and followed Psycho Red, still sour about how Psycho Silver had intervened with his plans to 'defeat' the Blue Ranger(s).

Psycho Yellow shrugged and disappeared.

Astronema turned towards Zhane and smirked at him. Although his helmet protected him from giving away his emotions, Zhane was agitating inside. He wanted so badly to caress that beautiful face and kiss those lips.

Astronema petted Psycho Silver's 'cheek', "Keep the good work."

And she walked away.

**(To Be Continued)**

~ZhaneKaroneZhaneKaroneZhaneKarone~

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. Second chapter to the Silver Lining series. It was basically a filler chapter, but I hope you guys liked it. Thank you all for the reviews. Rate and Review.


	3. Human Forms

**Silver Lining**

**A Power Rangers FanFic**

**Chapter 3: Human Forms**

**(Astronema's Chamber)**

Astronema looked at her evil self in the mirror. How evil she was. The Princess of Darkness. Soon, very soon, her plans would be complete and she would drain the Dark Spectre of all his strength, becoming the Queen of the Universe! Then no one would stand in her path, especially not the Power Rangers! And with the addition of Psycho Silver to the team, not only would Dark Spectre's power be drained even sooner, but they had covered up the lack of Psycho Pink.

Speaking of Psycho Silver, he was not like the other Psychos. He was loyal and… protective of her? It was like he was her guardian. It was weird… and at the same time, it felt so right. And at the same time, he was cool and calm and funny and laid-back. And he liked apples.

_Where did __**that **__come from? Great. Now I'm confusing myself. There is no way I could like a Psycho Ranger. They're not even real people._ But deep down she felt something stir, a long distant memory. Suddenly, a flash of an attractive young blonde man with blue eyes flashed before her, and in that moment, she saw her reflection in the mirror's hair suddenly flash blonde for a second before returning to red.

Astronema took a step back in shock. _What the evilness was that?_

~ZhaneKaroneZhaneKaroneZhaneKarone~

**(Zhane's Room, Astro Megaship)**

Zhane stood looking at himself in front of the mirror, his Psycho Silver helmet taken off and held under his left arm. This Psycho-suit was not just a costume. It made him fully equipped with Psycho Ranger abilities. He could read another's mind, create shockwaves with just a wave of his hand, do that weird Lightning Shocker attack, and with the neuromuscular enhancements that were present in the suit, he could lift up to four times his body weight, making him on par with the other Psychos. It was also highly resistant, protecting him from injuries that would otherwise prove fatal. And he had also the ability to go hyperspeed like the other Psychos.

It wasn't easy creating a super-suit like this. They had to lend a hand to Astronema; she had done a pretty awesome job. They had used the remains of Psycho Pink to acquire the data needed to build the suit. It took them five months but in the end they had gotten it down. **(1)**

Recently, Alpha had programmed the suit into his Digimorpher. Now he could switch between his two identities, Silver Space Ranger and Silver Psycho Ranger anytime he wished. It was awesome, to say the least.

Zhane put on his helmet. Time to go to Psycho-work. And spend some quality time with Karone. Zhane grinned under the helmet as he thought about that. Even if she was evil, just being near her made him feel… right.

~ZhaneKaroneZhaneKaroneZhaneKarone~

**(Dark Fortress)**

When Psycho Silver reached the Fortress, he saw Psycho Red, Black, Blue and Yellow looking as if they were sleeping while standing. Their eyes flashed red after every two seconds. When that happened, Zhane had learnt that either they were processing some kind of data.

"What's going on?" Psycho Silver asked out loud.

"They're recognizing and memorizing the Power Rangers' voices," Astronema said as she walked up to him with a… was that a smile on her face?

_Hell just froze over big time. _Zhane thought as he stared at her. She looked at him and smiled more. "I… see," Silver said as turned his face to look at the other Psychos. _Anyways, it looks like I'm going to have to warn the Rangers to not talk unless in the Megaship. It's gonna be tough. My own voice is shielded by my Psycho-helmet, so my identity as a spy is secure._

"You should be doing that too."

"Yes Ka-I mean Astronema."

"After you're done, create yourself a human form and go to the city, search out the Rangers and attack them."

"…. Got it." _Damn. Where in the world am I going to find a 'human form'? I __**am **__a human!_

~ZhaneKaroneZhaneKaroneZhaneKarone~

After absorbing the voice recognition data into his suit, Psycho Silver ran into a private spot, called the Astro Megaship and told the others about the new plan. They had solved the 'human form' problem. He could not go as the normal Zhane because the Psychos would recognize him from the time he was kidnapped by them. So he had to use holographic imagery to make it appear that he had died his hair silver/white. The Psychos – especially Red and Blue – were easy to fool. He could just tell them that he had based his appearance off his Ranger counterpart's.

The only problem now was, that Cassie and Ashley was still in the city, shopping. While the rest of the Rangers were busy thinking of a way to warn them, it was his job to keep the Psychos off their backs.

And that's where all Hell broke loose. If they even uttered a word, they'd pick it up and trace them. He somehow had to find her before they talks _and _Red, Blue, Black or Yellow.

~ZhaneKaroneZhaneKaroneZhaneKarone~

**(Turtle Cove)**

All five Psychos teleported to the roof of a building.

"Soon, Red Ranger, you will be mine!" Psycho Red announced, clenching his fist in determination.

"And I'll have the Blue Ranger. This time, their plan of dressing up in the same colour won't work!"

"Before they even know what hits them, they'll be dead!" Psycho Black yelled. Psycho Yellow, ever the silent one, simply nodded with them. Psycho Silver did the same.

Suddenly, bright lights surrounded the Five Psycho Rangers. It was crimson for Red, neon blue for Blue, dark-purplish for Black, golden for Yellow and shining white for Silver. It increased so much it covered the entire roof, and, if anyone had looked from below the building, it would've looked like a lightshow for them. It disappeared as soon as it came. A mini-lightning bolt discharged from the area as an after-effect and the winds started blowing faster around the building.

Where Psycho Red was standing, now stood a young man, somewhere in his mid-twenties. He looked like a body builder with the muscle mass he had. He appeared to be 6'2", had normally-styled red hair and brown eyes. He wore a black trousers and a black leather jacket, underneath which was a red T-shirt. On the chest-pocket of his jacket, the word "PSYCHO" was written in small, white lettering. It was so small it was almost unnoticeable.

Where Psycho Blue was standing, was a young boy. He appeared to be much younger than the previous guy, probably a teenager. He had duck-styled sky blue hair, an unusual hair colour and style. He wore a silver earring in his left ear. He wore a navy-coloured motorbike jacket and blue jean pants. On the back of the jacket, the word "PSYCHO" was sewn in blue letters. Underneath the jacket was a bright blue T-shirt. Unlike the previous one, he was skinny and appeared to be 5'8". He had deep, electric blue eyes that seemed to pierce your soul

Where Psycho Black was standing, a young black (by race) man stood, appearing to be in his early-twenties. He had short, cadet-cut black hair and onyx eyes. Everything he wore was "black". He wore black pants and a black high-neck shirt over which was a long black leather trench-coat with a studded collar. He wore black gloves on his arms. On his right glove, the letters "PSY" were printed in capital, white colour, while on his left one the letters "CHO" where printed in the same style. He appeared to be 5'10". He was also muscular, but his muscles did not bulge out like in the first person.

Where Psycho Yellow formerly stood, was a young drop-dead sexy woman/girl that could seduce even the toughest guy on the planet. Her age could be ignored in favour of her hotness. She wore a barely eligible black tank top that only seemed to cover her cleavage and the upper parts of her stomach. She wore a black skirt and high-heeled shoes. The rest was just skin. She had long, flowing blonde hair that reached her waist and jade-green eyes. She wore two hairclips at the sides of her head, one shaped like "PSY" and the other like "CHO". She was also 5'10".

And where Psycho Silver stood… was just Zhane. Only he now had white hair and electric green eyes, and wore a navy blue jacket with the sleeves torn off, and dark blue jean pants. He wore a grey, full-sleeved shirt that he wore under the jacket. His hands were covered by long, brown gloves that went up to his elbows. He wore a headband to keep his hair back. It was a navy band with a silver metal plate attached to it, on which was engraved "PSYCHO".

Psycho Yellow looked at Psycho Silver, "You look awfully familiar."

Silver looked at Yellow. "I based my appearance of the Silver Space Ranger's. And, you're making me feel horny."

"Same here," all the other Psycho males chorused, staring at Psycho Yellow.

Yellow smirked lustfully and tossed her hair in the wind, all the guys staring her wide-eyed.

Suddenly a screeching voice sounded in all their ears: _/STOP STARING AT PSYCHO YELLOW AND MOVE YOUR ASSES, YOU PERVERTED MANIACS!/_

"Ow!" All five of them chorused as they tried to hear again. It was Astronema over the com-link, and she had just screeched in their ears.

~ZhaneKaroneZhaneKaroneZhaneKarone~

**(Dark Fortress)**

_/…And, you're making me feel horny/_

As soon as Astronema heard that comment, her rage (coughjealousycough) went off the charts. How dare that bitch Psycho Yellow try to seduce **her** Silver – who by the way looked even more appealing in the human form he chose.

.

.

.

_I did __**not**__ just actually think that. I did __**not**_ _call Psycho Silver "mine" in __**that**__ way!!!_

Ecliptor was laughing his rocky ass off seeing Astronema's face go as red as her hair when she first saw Psycho Silver's human form. **(2)**

**(To Be Continued)**

~ZhaneKaroneZhaneKaroneZhaneKarone~

**Author's Note: **And there goes the third chapter of Silver Lining. Unless you guys are dumb, you would've noticed that I changed the appearances of the Psychos Red, Black and Yellow in human form. That's because I did not feel that the appearances given to them in the show matched them for some reason. I created Psycho Blue's, though. This chapter tended to focus more around Astronema's side of attraction to Zhane. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Rate and Review.

**(1) **In this AU, there was a gap of a few months between the deaths of Psycho Pink and the consecutive episodes up till _Five of a Kind_.

**(2) **Also in this AU,Astronema doesn't remember Zhane at all. She doesn't remember anything of her life before she was brainwashed. Zhane only changed his hair and eye colour via hologram to fool the Psychos who did remember him from the time they had kidnapped him. Astronema doesn't know what any of the Rangers look like behind their masks.


End file.
